Ice Covered Souls
by PainedAngel
Summary: A story focusing on Toshiro and Karin. Hitsukarin
1. Soccer

Firstly im going to say that this won't be like other stories, because I dont like how most hitsu-karin stories are plotted, 11 year old kids are hard to write about in a "lovelike" way, and Ichigo seems like he should be a bit older than 15. so im my story everything is the same. but Karin is 16 and Ichigo is 20. Karin, will have her slight power, with the good chance of becoming a shinigami before* she dies, but im not writing some story like all these other ones where shes "so rediculously powerful and obtains shiki and bankai within a week of discovering she has some power." sadly i will have the "new student thing" because i think its a good way to "shock" karin that Toshiro will be staying in Kakura for a while.

DIsclaimer: this will be my only disclaimer. i dont own bleach. obviously.

the story will pick up directly after 133 "hitsugaya's holiday"

remember they're 16 not 11

It was an unusually cold morning in southern Kakura town, the air had the feeling of a thawing winter, while being cheery and bright, the wind had a chill to it. Sun, to bring happiness but the chill had you yet wary with a coat, armor against the cold.

At the apartment of Inoue, A young whitehaired Captain sat enjoying the cold chill. it was early, the sun hadnt risen yet but the world had the surreal shadowless glow that happens only on a clear morning. He sat silent to the outside world while he questioned his soul.

"Your still young child." the Frost guardian Hyorinmaru bade him. "you tell yourself your not a child yet when your Being is forever you are young."

"you know i hate being treated like a child Dragon. Just because of my appearence doesnt mean i am a child.''

"your spirit form is essentially the reflection of your soul Toshiro. you may act like a seasoned captain, but i know your thoughts havent matured past adolesence. I chose you Toshiro, because i knew you could handle position, strength, and duty, immediatly in your life. Your still young to me boy, but you will grow. remember this day and use it for our will." The dragons thoughts receeded back into his world, and the cptain opened his eyes to see a midmorning sun, glaring at him defiantly.

Getting up he walked off the small porch to prepare himself something to eat and his Lieutenant her hangover tonic.

At a rooftop blocks away, A young girl sat wrapped in a blanket in the early morning absorbed in her thoughts, she was wondering what hhad happened to her brother lately. She had gone over that day hundreds of times and knew that when she saw ichigo sprout from his own body with a massive meat cleaver she wasnt imagining things. and ever since her brother had acted strange, taking his meals in his room, went to freinds less, and was more... perverted. She knew something was diffirent. she knew that it looked like Ichigo, and might even be ichigos body, but it wasnt really him. it confused her, and She knew that that kid, Toshiro, knew what was going on. the day before at a soccer game with a high stakes bet (they wouldve lost rights to the feild) one of those masked monsters had attacked, and she had been knocked down, but not unconcious, and saw him sprout from his body like her brother, with a katana and slay the monster. he had turned and was conversing with a brown haired woman, who was dressed like them, and had a katana as well.

She didnt hear their conversation, but the woman left and he returned to his body before she got up. he had immediatly gone and laid fingers to her freinds necks, then approached her and seeing her concious, helped her up.

she was going to find him again, and they were going to talk. hopefully he didnt disappear like her brothe had.

Hearing a buzz she climbed back into her room as her twin yuzu awoke and they began preparing for school that day.

She wore what she always wore to school, one of her brothers old school uniforms. she hated wearing skirts and blouses so she always wore the grey slacks and the jacket.

she got to school and waving goodbye to her twin they seperated to their own very diffirent groups.

Karin went straight to their classroom on the third floor to where she sat at the back of the classroom. She toned everythig out with her ipod and waited untill the class began.

the teacher eventually walked in and began telling the class something which she couldnt hear due to her heaphones. she Pulled off her heaphones so she could listen to the class and the first thing she heard was His name. Toshiro Hisugaya.

He walked into the class and coldly observed the class, his gaze fixating on karin almost instantly, eyes slightly widening.

the teacher told him to take one of the open seats in the back, conveiniently one next to karin.

Sitting down he gave her a small nod and stared at the front of the class.

She couldnt believe it, why would he be in school? Is this a fake?

she slipped him a note,

"toshiro i didnt know you were starting school here"

He passed back a note almost instantly that read

"We'll talk after class kurosaki, pay attention to our teacher."

She grinned, almost exactly what she thought he would write back. so she contented herself to a mixture of staring at him, outside, and a little of what was going on in class to make shure they werent doing something new.

a few endless hours later, the blissful break, lunch, came around and the class filed out, Karin and toshiro waked up to the roof together, where karin knew nobody went since thats where the "kurosakis" would go. Her and her brother wernt exactly veiwed Sane at the school.

"i didnt know you were a kakura high student toshiro," she pulled out her lunch and sat down against the wall.

He pulled out a very neatly packed box and sat down next to her.

"you have questions" he stated.

"yeah" She took a few bites of her lunch, thinking. she decided on her first question.

"you know where Ichigo is dont you?" she looked at him, his perpetual frown deepening.

"I have no idea whare your brother is."

"Dont lie to me! I saw you yesterday, when you killed that monster at the soccer feild." He Tensed

"i saw you and ichi both move out of your bodies"

he Kept eating his food, silently, when he finished he looked at the sky, then over at her.

"you will listen to me carefully." his voice-no Aura became cold and buisinesslike,

"Ill say this once, and you will beleive it for its the truth. no questions untill after this school period is over."

Me and your Brother are whats called Shinigamis..."

He talked for the rest of the lunch, he told her about what a shinigami is, their job, his status as a captain of the 10th devision. Hollows, why he was in Kakura town, where he beleives her brother is, and about the war thats brewing. Quietly Karin absorbed his words, slowly realizing how crazy it sounded, like a game or some story, but she beleived him because she could remember the names he used like Shinigami, and hollows, from hearing them from ichigo's room. He was just begining to tell her a bit about the diffirent levels of hollow when the bell to return to class rang. he stood up immediatly, proffering his hand to help her up.

"I will answer your questions after school kurosaki. now come on."

She looked into his Icy eyes, the one part of him she could read, they showed.. concern for..her?

She Reached up and took his hand.

Chapter one! tell me how it is folks,

well see where this goes!


	2. A Walk in the Park

I'd like one of them beta readers, iffin you please. Mail me.

You gotta be a Beast at seeing my CapItaL miS:takes.

Chapter two.

As he helped her up he was realizing how amazing she was. He had basically just told her a magical story about warriors and monsters, and how her brother was one of the strongest souls, to have so far existed. She had heard all of this with only a few nods, seemingly more interested in what her twin had packed her for lunch that day. No questions... yet.

as they walked back to their classroom, Hyorinmaru Sounded in his mind,

"**When shall she be told of her brother affiliation with hollows, or mainly, the Visored? You must realize she will get angry with you if she finds out from someone other than you. Don't forget boy**." the Ice Spirit receded back into his conscious, and he sat down at his seat at the back of their class. Several of the other students approached him, and giving Karin their snotty looks, turned to Toshiro.

"Come sit by us Toshiro" one of the girls "Someone like you should't be affiliated with someone like this "_girl"_ Several snickers arose from the small group. the group kept looking at Karin like she was trash, and he felt sick of it.

"And what makes you better than her?" he spoke softly emmiting his reatsu chilling the students. He raised his eyebrow and chilling the room with each word, "I think Im sitting right where i should be. _Girls."_ he spoke the last word glaring at a particular boy who had leaned to his friend and had said a particularly disgusting comment about Karin's looks, not bothering to be quiet at all. Toshiro looked like he was about to enter a scowling contest with Vegeta*, while the group before them was preparing for dooming the boy to being freindless.

and just before the room froze over the teacher entered and sensing the tension, immediately told everyone to get to their seats for a movie, that Nobody would talk during.

xxx

Karin looked at Toshiro during the film. he looked calm as ever with furrowed brows while he watched the film on some historic battle. He had stood up for her something that nobody does, (seeing as she had told her twin to not so she could have friends in their terrible high school.). He stood up for her even though she had only known him for a few days. She knew he was different, not different in the shinigami sense, but morally. He was one of the rare people who would never harm someone unless they absolutely had to.

After the film they continued with their normal schedule and she noticed the glances by some of the male students back at her, laughingly, and at Toshiro like they were measuring him up, which she knew was not below them. She hoped they would just start ignoring him or just make fun of him behind his back like they did to her. Suddenly the class started getting up and she realized it was already the end of the day. She got up and started packing her supplies

She and Toshiro left the classroom and began to walk out of the school, he had been quieter than usual and he seemed to be focused on something.

"So Toshiro why would you start going to the high school?" She looked at him and he Glanced at her then turned his gaze ahead,

"Later. that group of people May be following us at the moment. I don't know if this is their normal route to leave the premises but the way they've been acting today i would bet against it." they exited the building and began walking across the grounds of the school towards the street they met on. the group had been steadily gaining on them once they had left the building, and as soon as She and the Captain were off the school grounds they quickly rushed up to them. running around in front of them the male group sauntered up to Toshiro.

"You think its funny to call me a girl you little bitch?" the kid was Kahn, he stood a bit over half a foot taller than Toshiro, and she knew him to be a great fighter - a black belt for several years, she saw him tense up his legs and shoulders ready to launch a punch.

"i think it disgraceful that a man would spend his days insulting a woman." he spoke coldly. She looked at him and he was completely relaxed, but looking at him only reminded her of an uncocked pistol. At the moment harmless and relaxed, but with a slight movement can become something quite able to kill.

When he was almost done with his sentence Kahn shifted slightly and his fist sprang into action, almost slowly it seemed to Karin. The youngest Captain level Shinigami squatted down slightly, dodging the blow and planted a fist into Kahn's stomach doubling him over, arm still outstretched. As he began to bend over from the impact of the blow Toshiro quickly jabbed him once on the sternum with his other arm's palm, then with what seemed like no effort and then almost quicker than she could see brought his right crashing into Kahn's cheekbone, possibly cracking it and instantaneously sending the bigger fighter into a happy realm where he didn't just get his ass whooped by the new kid in school.

Kahn flopped onto the ground, and the three other boys surrounded Toshiro, and suddenly two sprang forward one going low to punch him in the back of the knee while the other shifted and tried to kick him in the face. with a deft move he jumped over the punch, moved his hand up pushing the kickers leg up and above his head off balancing him, while the puncher's fist continued through space, landing he snapped his legs together trapping the punchers arm and with a backhand to the temple knocked him out _cold_. releasing the arm he looked over to the two remaining fighters, the kicker and the one who hadn't moved yet, who hesitantly backed off, realizing this kid was much better than him. The kicker looked at Him then at his backing off teammate, and lifted his hands up signaling defeat.

Toshiro Gave one of his customary snorts, then moved past them and returned to walking down the street like normal. Karin, openmouthed, looked at the two unconscious kids, then hurried after her friend.

"where in the world did you learn _that_? she exclaimed when they had turned the corner from the defeated group. He snorted, again.

"You think the Captain of the thirteen Gotei Squads couldn't handle some untrained kids?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, those words seemed like something her brother had said once.

"now i believe you may have questions?" they had reached the soccer field and glancing at the small crater in the ground she shoved the fight away and remembered

the Shinigami business..

"Yeah, so you said you don't know where my brother is now but do you know when he will be home?"

"He should be home when he finishes his training. Honestly though, He was last known to be here in Kakura before vanishing completely, I believe he may still be in the city, or very near to it." She looked to him, he seemed to be telling the truth. But something told me he wasn't telling her something,

"So why Are you In Kakura? Aren't you some big shot captain? why would you get sent here? And why would you attend Kakura high?" He sighed, and they began walking by the river that ran through the side of Kakura.

"I was originally here on a working Vacation. We believe that Aizen is interested in Kakura due to the large amount of spiritually aware people here, and I wanted to see where i may be fighting before it actually happened. So i took some vacation and came here. Just this morning was when i received a message from Sereitei that they wanted a Captain level Shinigami here in case of an attack, and since I was here I was chosen."

He gestured towards a small food shop ahead, and when she nodded, changed their course to the shop. They went in and went to the counter, He ordered them both some drinks and paid for them with a white card. The cashier handed him the receipt and drinks with a wink, she was glad the girl had found a friend and a boy at that!She accepted the drink with a thank you and took a sip. Sprite. They left the store and he started off to one of the many hilly parks in Kakura. Karin followed knowing he wouldn't talk freely with people around, so she waited. once they were in the park he turned to her and spoke, "Go"

"you didn't answer why your going to the school Toshiro." A vein appeared on his temple,

"You will call me by _Captain Hitsugaya_." A command. or maybe a fact. With a smile, she decided to never call him captain, or Hitsugaya.

"So Toshiro why are you going to school?" she said with a slight joking focus on 'shiro' he snort-sighed?

"I am attending the school because i understand that many of Kurosaki's friends are not only spiritually aware but have good amounts of reatsu for humans, and would be prime targets for hollows, or arrancar."

She sipped her drink and thought, 'he's a workaholi-' when suddenly the side of her face was being mashed into a large pillow, and a high pitch voice squealed out.

"Ohh Captain! You look so cute in that uniform! and with this girl, your adorable!"

she managed to push herself away and as soon as she got away, she saw the auburn haired woman fixate her newly freed arm with her other one - that was firmly holding her white haired friend's face between her large breasts. She heard his muffled yelling and with a hand on her stomach and one on her shoulder began trying to pry himself free.

"Hello!" the woman was talking to her, with a warm smile. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, its nice to meet you! Little Shiro here has too little friends, and its nice to see him making new ones!" This woman was so nice, and she spoke about Toshiro like not only if he wasn't here, but like he was an eleven year old child. Said boy managed to slip out of her grasp, Gasping. Karin held out her hand to her,

"im Karin Kurosaki its nice to meet you. you must be one of Toshiro's fellow captains right?" they shook hands, and with a chuckle and smile Rangiku said,

"oh no no! im his lieutenant!" Karin was slightly openmouthed, this woman who talked to him like a mother to a nefew actually took orders from him?

"Matsumoto! what are you doing in your Gigai! you should be patrolling!" he yelled at her. She ignored him and continued.

"Oh so you must be one of Ichigo's sisters! no wonder he's taken a liking to you!" she said flopping her hands about like some of the silly girls in Karin's class.

"Hey!"

"Taken a liking to?" she asked, she couldn't mean...

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I've heard parts of your conversation, and he's talked more to you than I've

heard him talk to anyone except when lecturing me! plus he bought you that drink with his personal money not the money Sereitei gives to Shinigami when their stationed in the real world!" she nudged her while saying the last part. Karin was confused about it., but she could-

"HEY!"

They turned to the now slightly reddening Captain, "Matsumoto, Why are you not out Patrolling?" Karin realized he had spoken the last part completely calm, he had regained his icy composure almost instantly after he had yelled. 'this is a strange boy she thought.

"Oh Captain i Received a hell butterfly and i have orders to return to Soul Society because they need someone to be in charge of Squad Ten! I was just doing some last minute shopping before returning and i saw you at the cafe, and forgot I didn't tell you im leaving!" He had a strange look on his face, it looked to be a mixture of relief, and pure horror. She had no idea the Sereitei's biggest Liquor drinker was essentially in charge of hundreds of people, including salaries and division funds. But she did slightly understand how he could've been relieved, this was supposed to have been a vacation but he had ended up having his vacation cut short as well as being stationed in Kakura, and now he didn't have to have His lieutenant breathing down his neck or mashing his face and personal life onto her breast.

"So your heading back? when?" he asked, his face had regained its composure of mainly masked emotions.

"yes I'm going to go return the Gigai to Urahara then im returning." Toshiro shifted a bit,

"you better be off, i know Ikkaku wants to fight the fourth seat and thats-

"OH yes i don't want to miss that!" she yelled then yelping a bye, she flash-stepped away. Karin was confused on what or who an Ikkaku was, but she just ignored it. The two continued their walk.

"So." Karin spoke first breaking the silence, "Little Shiro huh?" He froze, she flashed him one of her rare smiles, and when she saw his dead serious face, she realized maybe thats something she shouldn't have said. Suddenly his body-Gigai they called it, flew back from his emerging soul, and crashed to the ground behind them. She knew she crossed a major line.

"Look Toshiro im so-" he slapped his hand over her mouth cutting her off and slightly stinging her cheeks, when he spoke It was with an aura so powerful, she fully realized that this boy, was truly an extremely powerful being. She Knew why this Boy was a captain and why He was in charge of so much. His voice was powerful, serious, one that never commanded things. It stated facts. And facts happened.

"Turn and run Karin Kurosaki." She could hear the air chilling around them.

"Turn and run NOW!" She turned and began to run down the path, She could feel the green grass beneath her feet freeze and break. She looked back at the Ice Guardian and saw- no felt what he was afraid of, a few hundred yards a black tear in the air sealed up. and two white clothed figured stood in front of it. She could feel her Soul Scream at the existence of these two, and she realized what they must be.

Arrancar.

...

Boosh! And suddenly you realized that the story had ended.

What do you guys think? tell me what you thought of the fight scene so ill know how i should change up this next chapter.

And people i need a Beta reader, so please PM me, if you'd like to, as well as how it really works. i don't really know yet. I just realized as i was typing the story that some of the events might happen in a different order than in the anime. So sorry if you get butthurt about it. and as a slight spoiler, Yammy, Does NOT exist in this Story. I cant tell you how much i hate that fucker. Number 0 hah! fuck you Yammy!

Thanks for the Favorites and the review _**TWI-hard kristine101**_

The chapters will probably get longer each time, but these last two spots i deemed amazing stopping points.

And lastly id like to know if you guys would like to see it as it is, a combo of Karin and Toshiro's views of everything. or if it should end up mainly focusing on one or the other, and lastly, if our favorite couple should become love-struck and realize how much they already like each other within a chapter or two or if it should build on friendship then they realize their feelings.

Please reveiw!

aaand bye folks!


	3. Sunset

Chapter 3

Arrival of the Espada

"So." Karin spoke first breaking the silence, "Little Shiro huh?" He only heard it vaguely, something was wrong. Hyorinmaru roared in his he felt it. Using his reatsu he forced the gigai off his soul, it crashed behind him. This was not good.

He half heard Karin's apology and he slapped his hand over her mouth. He had to remember to apologize for that...

"Turn and run Karin Kurosaki. Turn and run now!" She turned and ran. Thank goodness for that, ahead he saw an anomaly, what looked like an inverted black mouth gaped open the air, its teeth clenching into the real world. He drew Hyorinmaru, his surroundings crackling and freezing, out of the tear, two figures emerged, and as their feet touched the grass, their reatsu burst into being, or at least one reatsu was apparent, the arrancar on the right drowned out the small one on the right's.

The taller one, was a man with a devious grin much like Kenpachi's, his hollow mask was what looked like a pointed ball on his nose with two curving branches that curved over his ears like glasses, and extended behind his head like horns, he looked oddly like a clown . He started immediately for Toshiro, the other a shorter man with long black hair and a broken helmet looked about the park with a blank look. Hyorinmaru pulsed, and he felt the spirit limiting seal break, and he spoke calmly, "Boy, listen! Challenge the approaching Hollow, and stay alive, and whatever you do do not aggravate them. We don't know their full power but the far one can easily overwhelm you. now go boy and stall as much as you can until help arrives, this is a battle you cannot win." the tall arrancar approached him. they were just a few meters apart.

"A Captain eh? Let me introduce myself so you can damn my name with your dying breath. I am the Decimo Espada, Ferano Serdity. Now tell my your name captain."

'The tenth Espada. He thought, and Hyorinmaru knows the other is stronger, this isn't good' he came close to breaking a sweat.

"I am the Tenth squad's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, And i don't believe ill be dying anytime soon. Ferano Serdity." the grin on the Espada's face grew.

"Another tenth, this should be interesting... Lets see how strong you are young Captain,"

His reatsu tripled in an instant.

His eyes widened, he knew why Hyorinmaru had become so serious about his survival.

"Unfortunately for you captain, my blade Caverna has no desire to be sealed, so I fight at full force at all times. prepare for death boy." the Espada's eyes narrowed

he knew it was bad, the Espada was at full force. he needed to use his bankai now, but he had to use shikai first, he hoped he could buy some time. He raised Hyorinmaru towards the sky.

"Reign upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he yelled pulling forth his soul's true form, as the frost burst forth from his blade the surge of energy made him realize he should definetly survive this battle, when he heard "_Too late!" _and the Espada phased just in front of him and with a full kick directly to his transforming sword, destroyed the metal and ice, putting shards into his face, as well as the armored foot. At an angle he sent Toshiro on a very short flight directly into the ground where Karin had been standing several minutes before.

Ice and snow from the end of his Shikai form crashed about in a devastated manner, Toshiro was in shock. Hyorinmaru had Virtually Exploded, He didn't stand a chance against this Espada either. He had seen the kick and angled his blade to cut the Incoming foot, and the foot hadn't slowed in the slightest.

"Your lucky you put that blade in the way of my leg kid," the Espada was standing above him, Death on his shoulders. I transfer large amounts of reatsu into whatever i touch, its most potent through my kicks, had that blade not intervened my reatsu would've turned your neck into a warhead!" Cackling at his own joke he bent over the fallen captain, and reaching out and laying a finger on Toshiro's head, his eyes gleamed madly, "with just a thought..." The skin on his forehead disintegrated, and as he felt his skull begin to crack, underneath the finger, Then with a slushy bang, the head burst, sending reatsu, water, and ice upon the grass. Ferano staggered back staring at the icy clone. The Frozen jaws that clamped themselves around his legs were not what he had been expecting.

"I don't see why you hollow never learn the difference between a normal shinigami and captains." shifting his stance the white haired protegy looked at the Espada.

"To say were on a different level is under-crediting our prowess." The Espada looked over to Toshiro, Who simply raised his finger and pointed at the trapped Espada.

"Hado Thirty Four,Sasu!" just below the Espada right collarbone a small cut appeared on the White cloth of the Arrancar uniform. Ferano glanced down at it with wide eyes, and with a squirt blood spouted out of the wound.

"You little shit!" with a yell Ferano burst the ice surrounding him, and charged at Toshiro, who pointed his sword at an angle towards the sky to his right, and with a silent grunt of exertion, sliced down burying his bloodied sword into the dirt, and using his shoulder halted the stunned arrancar's path.

"Your not even worth me using Bankai." Eyes widening Ferano stepped back, this boy, had Bankai? he had been using his full strength from the start! this boy had managed to dupe him, stab him, then mutilate him, and he wasn't even trying!

Raising Hyorinmaru Toshiro charged towards Ferano preparing to remove his head like he had his suddenly, between him and his target the second arrancar Echoed into being.

"Trash."

He Raised his arm and backhanded Toshiro, Hyorinmaru bouncing off his arm like steel clashing on steel. He flew into a tree. and with a breath, he lost consciousness. his last thought being on where Karin was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

With a crash Ferano burst from the Gargantua, and left a bloody trail across the white marble floor of the meeting room. the eight other Espada looked at him. he stirred in his pool of blood.

"ahaha! that retard got his ass kicked!" An Espada yelled gleefully, brushing his blue hair back into place. the other Espada let out a unanimous sigh, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. the gleeful maniac. one Espada, stood and sauntered over to the fallen Ferano.

"The stab wound was inflicted by a Kidou spell, the loss of his arm by Zanpaktou, and the slight frostbite was inflicted by a shinigami, probably a third seat or higher, but the internal injuries, collapsed lung, bleeding, and the brocken ribs were probably inflicted by The Fourth. It looks like a shot to his chest, Should i heal him Lord Aizen?" Szayel Aporro Said, Glancing towards, the Ex-Captain. Who gave a small nod.. after a few minutes of waiting and watching the eighth Espada work, A white robed figure walked Gargantua. the Espada held their breath, even the three higher ranking Espada Staark, Barragan, and Harribel. they knew that even though they were technically stronger than the fourth, he could kill them.

He was known by ell of Hueco Mundo. As Aizen's "pet". He had betrayed his emotions. he was the fourth Espada, and he hadn't even preformed the Cambio, or the Change when an Arrancar, exchanged their hollow abilities, Regeneration, the ability to absorb spirit particles in Hueco Mundo in the place of food or sleep, for offensive and strengthening abilities..

He was Ulquiorra Scheiffer. the Fourth Espada, and the only Arrancar whose Ressurection was unknown to the public.

He walked to the center of the room. standing slightly in the pool of his comrade's blood, and without flinching himself, but causing all other Espada to wince, reached up and gouged out, not only his left eye, but a chunk of his cheekbone as well, held out the gore at an arms length and crushed it, letting the blood seep through his fingers as the dust of his eye floated about the room.

"Observe." he said. calmly, unwaveringly. and if they had not all closed their eyes to see as he saw they would've seen his version of high speed regeneration. his face unmarred, and a hint of green appearing in the milky white orb before he had finished speaking.

They saw as he exited the Gargantua, as he became engrossed in watching a group of children play tag in the distance, then turn and Tsk at Ferano having his arm severed by a captain level shinigami. they had heard of this particular shinigami. they gave numbers to shinigami based on their danger level. this one was Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth devision, or number three to them. he was behind The General Yammammoto, and Urahara Kisuke, and was essentially even with the number four, Kurosaki Ichigo. they watched as he sped forward, and slapped the blade away like a piece of cardboard.

Then as he turned and gave a flick of his wrist to their comrade's chest, bone crunching under his touch, sending him back into the Gargantua. He turned and studied some young black haired girl who had arrived and seemed to be studying him, when the group of Ichigo, Sado, Inoue, Urahara, and a hidden Yoruichi showed to confront him. he had proceeded to call them trash a few times, then stand idly by as Ichigo tried to attack him, then he told them turned to leave. which the hidden cat-woman tried to prevent. which didn't work. the picture stopped when he entered to Gargantua.

XxXxXxXxX

She had sprinted out of the park. and right down the street she went. She had been worrying for Her friend Toshiro. Will he be okay? she didn't know how strong he really was but he was a captain right? it scared her, actually scared her when she thought about losing her friend. her cheek stung from where he had inadvertly slapped her. he couldn't be mad at him though, he hadn't ament to hit her that hard, he was completely absorbed in the two figures at the time.

She had passed the street she shouldve taken to get home but she just kept running. She was just beginning to question what or where the Urahara shop was when a gleam sped by, followed by a sword flying trough the air, actually slicing straight through a turning bus, narrowly missing oblivious people. That had scared her, but she kept on running like Toshiro had told her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to. like Running until she left the town was for a purpose. The city had been thinning up for a bit when she spotted the sword ahead lodged hilt first in a cement wall. she stopped. attracted to the blade, when she faintly heard, the words, take me with you, like a whisper on the wind. she carefully pried the blade free, almost cutting herself a few times. she then continued her fleeing of the city. with a thankfully invisible sword to all the people she saw.

She had left the city. and slowed to a walk. when she was startled at a collapsed tree. the trunk snapped clean in two. it confused her for the slightest of a second, until she spotted a white haired clump lying beneath a battered looking tree. It was Toshiro. How in the world did he get here? she thought. she ran up to him and rolled him over. he had a tiny cut on his eyebrow, which stained his white eyebrow red. He didn't stir,she feared the worst.

She layed her hand on his chest, she didn't feel it move. She freaked for the better part of a minute, until she pulled herself together and remembered all her insane doctor of a father had taught her. he wasn't breathing. he needed CPR and that was all there was to it. she placed her hand on his chin, and one on his forehead. and began leaning to his face when his blue eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, their lips brushing ever so faintly before their foreheads bashed against each other. Painfully.

"Dammit! Karin i told you to get away from the park!" he gave a scowl while he rubbed his head, where the bashing had reopened his eyebrow wound.

"But Toshiro-" she began rubbing her forehead,

"No buts! There's times when you need to listen to me! those people could've easily killed you!" his scowl rivaled Ichigo's when he was in Writing Class.

"But-"

"NO! you need to understand!" Your..Not...oh." he trailed off as he noticed their surroundings. His checks tinted pink, and he glanced at Karin with an apologetic look. she stood, and planted her hands on her athletic hips.

"Yeah. Now You get to tell me why the hell your not in the city! Were those Arrancar? And why are these trees broken?" She felt like she was scolding a kid. He looked defiant for a second then as he stood his face softened.

"Im not in the city because i was hit out of it. Yes those were arrancar. one wont be a problem, Matsumoto could've taken him, but the other probably could've beat me, these trees are broken because i landed on them, and is that Hyorinmaru? He reached for the sword laying by Watched as he seathed it on his back. He looked in the sky and sighed, it was getting Mumbled something She didn't quite remembered something at the same time.

"What was that Little Shiro?" She asked a smile breaking across her face.

"i said its getting late and ill Have to ca-" His mouth snapped shut. eyes his head towards her, he spoke.

"No." She grinned. "Don't..." he warned, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly, attempting to hide a smile.

"I called you little sh-!" the rest was swallowed by a scream as he swept her off her feet and launched them into the sky.

Her mouth dropped open. they were high in the air. hundreds of feet. and He was carrying her. while he ran along the...nothing. he was jogging in mid air. an they wren't going looked at her carrier, who had a grin plastered on his face. He was carrying her bridal fashion, and his left arm was wrapped around her thigh, in a spot that would've earned him a great backhand if she was wearing a skirt...She turned Bright Red. he glanced at her. Why was she so red?

"Hey.. you okay?" he asked looking at her flushed face. She squeaked, trying to talk but ended up just nodding, she was looking at her legs, so he followed her line of sight, to see his arm, and hand...well, three of his fingers were solidly placed on one of the back pockets of her pants.

Quickly he shifted his arm, so it slid down her leg until his forearm rested in the crook of her looked over at him, and the look on his face.. he was looking the other way trying his absolute best to not look at her. And Together they went, the sun setting around the, both of them redder than the sky around them.

XxXxXxXxXx

Boosh! Sorry bout the long wait, ive been working at a fireworks tent and have had no free time. between that and my other job.

Thanks for the Reveiws AsiansAsiansAreAwesome and TWI-hard kristine101.

I still need a Beta reader... or better Grammar Skills!

Ferano Serdity is a name I mostly made up, Serdity is a name i pulled from the Russian word for Angry.

and that hado spell was just "stab" ill probably make up a bunch, they dont have much place.


	4. A Door Of Light

I liked the last chapter. there's gonna be more Toshiro Karin love now.

And im thinking about writing a Soi Fong fic, tell me what you guys think about that,

Chapter four. The Beginning

It was dark. there was no noise except the flow of the wind. Karin had retreated into what she called her own little world and she was thinking. The Arrancar attacked. And she couldn't do anything, she ran. she wasn't terrified. but she still ran. and she wanted to help! to be stronger so no one had to protect her! And Toshiro...He had been cool and calm, she knew why he had become a captain. He was strong. he knew earlier that there was a chance he might he walked into battle calmly. She wanted to be there by his side... She was worried for him when she found the sword. It had reminded her of him.

She had been thinking of him alot that day. She once puberty hit all her guy friends stopped hanging out with her, and all the girls except yuzu would pick fun at her. He was basically her only friend.. and he was a guy. Yuzu had had many boyfreinds. and to her that was great but it hurt too. Yuzu and her were twins, they were supposed to be the same right? yet yuzu was one of the most popular people in the Kakura high school. She was an outcast. Shes never had a boyfriend but she really wanted one. And he was a cute guy.. but she doubted he would feel the same. Earlier she remembered the brief contact of their lips when she was about to give him CPR. she wondered if he remembered it. or felt the same way about it.. and when he picked her up earlier.. his hand was high on her thigh and half on her butt. She had turned bright red when she noticed that. and she saw him turn bright red too. she just couldn't admit to herself that it hadn't really bothered her. She was crossed between being embarrassed and angry at the time. She hoped it would't ever be discussed.

"Karin?" she snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head she looked at said boy.

"About earlier..." her eyes widened. Could he read her mind? he couldn't possibly be thinking...

"Im sorry I hit you earlier." that? she had already forgiven him. he had been focused on her safety then not really her feelings. even though that kind of hurt by looked at him.

"If I can do something to make it up to you..." He must feel bad she thought. i don't think he's the type to apologize for much. when he finished speaking he turned down his eyes. he jerked after a few seconds then his gaze snapped back forward. her head turned, what was that about? she then followed his gaze, and saw that when she was running the Kakura high jacket had become loose, and when he had downcast his eyes, he caught a great view of her slight cleavage.

She wasn't a shy girl. but this was hard. And since it couldn't get much more awkward..

"you know its still early, and after all that running im pretty hungry.." She was nervous.

With a surprisingly little thump they landed in the park. next to a semi hidden Gigai of Toshiro.

"Alright but were not getting anything spicy." he lay on top of his gigai, melting into it. then getting up and brushing himself off. they looked at each other, for almost a minute.

"okay.. nothing spicy, come on!" she grabbed his wrist to pull him along. As she drug his down a street towards one of her favorite little places to eat, their hands slipped into each others.

xXxXxXxXxXx

She had asked him to take her to eat. like a date. He had been thinking for most of the day about her. He never had a girl, and he was saddened by the emptiness. he even had drank himself into deeper sadness over it before. Matsumoto had had many boyfreinds. his squad members had had many different relationships. even a few captains had been in relationships. but he hadn't ever had one. Karin had been different to him. she was a complete stranger. who he trusted and wasn't intimidated by his captain status. When she had asked for him to take him to dinner his brain had gone numb for a second. And he agreed. Nothing spicy? how stupid he thought. He liked spicy things.

It was dark outside. there was a surreal glow about from the leftover streetlights weren't set to turn on for awhile and the buildings and streets had a darker cast to them. he looked from his hand clasped with hers to her face. her short spiky hair was lusterless, accenting her face. She was smiling. he loved that smile. he Squeezed her hand. he had nothing to lose. she looked back at him and blushed. they walked into a small out of the way diner owned by an elderly couple that frequented the Kurosaki clinic. She often came here to study and have a quiet meal.

With a wave to the elderly lady who was waiting the tables, she took Toshiro to her favorite table. Away from windows, away from the kitchen, and away from the eyes of those who like to pick fun at her. their hands slid apart, lingering at their fingertips.

"Ill order for you, these people make amazing scrambles." she laughed at his face. a mask of confusion.

"Breakfast? At dinner?" he was confused. She laughed. a beautiful laugh. which started one of the Happiest moments of their lives.

XxXxX

They were walking home, well towards Karin's home. After getting teased by the lady when He paid for their meals, using his personal card she noted. their walk home had been different. they walked hand in hand again, completely silent, but they were both just fine with the company.

"we better stop here." she said, looking at him. i don't want my did getting the wrong idea..." she shuffled her feet. nervously. she didn't want to say goodbye.

"Do you often come home late?" he looked down the street at her house.

"i sometimes come come later than this. i can sit at that resteraunt for hours studying. Dad doesn't mind." he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"guess this is bye for now." he looked at her. she gazed at him then he stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her in a strangely cold-but warming hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

"this is the first hug ive ever gotten from someone not from my family.." she murmured. burying her face into his neck. when suddenly she felt the weightlessness of falling. She opened her eyes, they were high above Kakura, he had jumped out of his gigai, and shunpo'ed above the city. in an instant, they were suddenly on the roof outside her window, he set her down sitting on the windowsill. with a smile he started to leave.

"Toshiro..."

He looked back at her. The moonlight shone on her face. and he was stunned for a moment. but that moment was forever, and it was only her. her lips weren't super silky. but they were hers her smooth skin looked so soft, and her eyes, they were dark, and with the moonlight, reflected they sky and moon, And for that moment. he forgot. He forgot he was standing on a rooftop. he forgot about Aizen and the arrancar, he forgot about the call he had to give soul society about the arrancar, he forgot about paperwork, about his capticiny and lost himself staring at her face...

XxXxXxXx

He had been stunned when they landed on the roof, and she said his name, and he turned to her, his face had a glow on it from her alarm clock. he had looked at her, and they had been staring at each other for minutes. It was surreal, and something that almost never happened, when two people met, who could understand each other, and it was just how it should be.

They leaned towards each other, just for a second, leaning in, before stopping, The boy stuttered a goodbye, before disappearing completely. but not before he saw the flash of white. His eyes widened considerably. Amazing. He didn't know that the boy was a Shinigami, and a Captain at that!

He scratched his beard, and ran his hand through his hair. Karin didn't know, but he always stayed awake in his office, waiting for her to return home. he knew the couple who owned the diner well. they came for check ups a bunch. They would call him when Karin left their diner, and he would never sleep if she wasn't home yet. He would find her if it ventured past midnight. she often would sit or walk in a park nearby. he would never approach her, he let her have space.

She needed space, and a friend. he hoped that the boy would Capture her heart, and Hold it forever. She deserved it.

Isshin Kurosaki turned to his desk. and looked at a picture of his family. Him. Masaki. 7 year old Karin and yuzu, and 11 year old Ichigo. It wasn't a picture of some special occasion. just one a neighbor took of them playing in their yard. Karin and yuzu had gained control of the garden hose while they were doing yard work. Masaki had picked up yuzu and was twirling her around happily, and he was letting Karin "beat" him in wrestling. there was a pouting-soaked- Ichigo sitting in the grass next to a running hose.

IT was one of his favorite memories. He loved his family. he loved Masaki too, and although

he'd rather not admit it, he was glad that the grand fisher had taken her instead of one of his kids. he knew that she felt the same, even though he would've rather it been him than her...

he Turned in his chair. and stared at the ceiling. He would let his daughters do as they please, Ichigo too. but if anyone tried to hurt them, they would feel the wrath of an 800 year old captain who rivaled Yammammoto in all but sheer Zanpaktou power. Yes, he was a Shinigami. and a powerful one at that. He closed his eyes, sensing out the boy's reatsu, and with a start realized just who the boy was. he was Hyorinmaru's guardian. he put his hand inside his shirt, feeling the puckered scar on his side. it was his reminder that there were others stronger than him. the scar had been given to him by Hyorinmaru. he shivered. he remembered the battle he and Yammammoto had against the previous guardian, whose name had become taboo. the man had gone crazy. and tried to seize power. killing many of the captains, and essentially all of the other shinigami. it was a dark time. Its why theirs only five Shinigami over 250 years old? the man gave Yammammoto many of the scars covering his body.

The man could've killed everyone, but Hyorinmaru rebelled and destroyed the mans soul. And the boy, he wielded that same sword, his reatsu was the same. eerily cold, but for some reason it wasn't the deadly cold of a storm, but the gentle cool of ice on swelling. it soothed not destroyed.

And the boy was powerful. He was a captain, and he was definetly one of the strongest shinigami alive. and yet he was still young! when he finally finished growing, and his reatsu stabilized,

(it kept fluxing like Ichigo's, not because of their lack of control, which the boy had plenty of considering how hard it was to notice, but because they hadn't leveled off to where they would make their true name in history.) He would be unparalleled.

And this boy had it out for his daughter. oh jeez Masaki what will he do?

XxXxXxxXxXxxXx

He Arrived back at Orihime's apartment, and went inside pulling out his Soul pager. and began the daunting task of reporting the days events. as well as the confirmation of that mornings orders. The day had been one of a kind. He devastated the number 10 Espada. then was discarded by the other. then had the best three hours of his life with Karin.

He finished his report then tossed his useless gigai into his bedroom. the thing had snapped its spine when he launched it off himself back earlier in the day. then Shunpoing to the park, he retrieved his and Karin's schoolbags, which they left there earlier. and silently landed back on a certain black haired beauty's window, which was open. he sat her bag down on a desk by her window, and looked at the sleeping girl who seemed to be plaguing his mind. she hadn't gotten out of her school uniform, and was sleeping on top of her covers. her arms were to the side of her, legs bent. She had a peaceful look on her face, her beautiful face he thought.

Suddenly she shifted, and groggily sat up. looking at the boy sitting on her windowsill who was watching her sleep, she smiled at him.

"I hope were always friends..." she muttered laying back down pulling a corner of the blankets over her. She was mainly asleep he thought.

"I hope we can be more than friends..." His eyes widened. she was dreaming about a boy!

"...to..shi...ro.." barely hearable. even to his hyper sensitive ears. hut still said. she wanted to be more than friends, with him?

Hyorinmaru gave a growl, almost a purr. He walked back to the apartment and looked at the clock. 5:50 he had to be at school in less than three hours, with no sleep. he groaned.

"Hyorinmaru?"

"yes boy, you can come and sleep here again. ill let you have as long as you'd like. you deserve it today." Toshiro opened his eyes, and he was in his personal world. A rocky valley, with steep sloping hills, like the Norwegian coast. and across the way, Hyorinmaru approached.

Nobody but the guardians knew truly what Hyorinmaru was. He lay around Toshiro. covering him with his wing. his head tucked inside the makeshift tent. the massive dragon's body heat, and warm breath warmed the space, to a very warm, but comfortable temperature.

He lay his hand on the dragons snout. then created up a few blankets. and settled down to sleep for a goodly time.

When he woke, he looked at his sword spirit. who looked at him with that look of his.

it was Admiration, Joy, respect, and Pride. like a parent who had an unruly child, who brought them self out of a hellhole and made a good person out of them self.

Hyorinmaru knew how grateful he was for these world naps. its how he stayed ready after many days of paperwork.

He opened his eyes again. he was sitting on a couch in Orihime's apartment. he checked his watch. 6:12. Hyorinmaru must be the one tired after that. he felt like he just took a ten hour nap!

"Seventeen. You took a Seventeen hour nap" Hyorinmaru told him.

he shook himself. "then you take one too". he thought. "you need rest too."

He felt Hyorinmaru receded and began his daily routine.

He has school today. With Karin. he smiled to himself, who would think he'd fall for someone.

let alone have the same person fall for him too.

And in two days. it would be the weekend. and he would see if he could take her somewhere, As a... As a date. he already felt nervous.

So he began the day. ready to face the terrible people of high school, see Karin and maybe kill a few hollows.

He grabbed his bag, and with a glance looked at the trashed apartment, Matsumoto didn't clean before she left. he sighed. then turned Opened the door, and walked into the light of the new day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

BOOSH!

another chapter!

reveiw guys. I liek the long reveiws. i still need a beta reader,

If you guys think of a oneshot youd like to read or maybe even a story, pm me and it may happen.

Later Bitches!


	5. Flahback: The Battle

It was raining.

the hot rain fell on his face as he looked to the sky.

The battle had lasted too long. Jack Shinigaya. The weilder of Hyorinmaru had finally died. the battle had lasted too long.

He blinked slowly. the rain was falling steadily. drenching everything that wasnt frozen.

Blood flowed from his side. he reached into his uniform to press his right hand against his side.

the blood flowed from the wound down his leg and dripped into a bloody, bloody pool.

Far ahead fires burned down slowly, as the towers of ice crumbled as they melted. he looked over to see an arm, peeking out of an eerily white Haori. laying in the blood pool. his heart burned as the hand suddenly detached, and fell beneath the Reishi dust rose into the air.

There goes another captain.. he thought. he started walking over to where he could feel a group of shinigami. there were four of them.

He approached the rag tag surviovors, all captains. Utikate looked at him. he didnt say a word. there was nothing to say. he was going to die. Jack had struck him with a club of razor sharp spikes. his lung, heart, soul chain, diphagram, liver, and stomach had been damaged.

Unohana hadnt even tried to save him. and she could heal mostly anything.

She was at the moment reying her best to heal Yammamoto. the bloody mess he was.

she was using a forbidden healing kido. he grabbed Shunsui, who was unconcious. and Juushiro, then tossed them into the healing feild. it was a complex feild that healed any injusry, at great cost. the user always died. Unohana gasped at the huge drop in her power, the added injuries would sap her strength in just seconds. they would all die.

"Sorry, Engetsu." was all he thought. before pouring his power, his entire soul into Unohana, he

felt his Zanpaktou cry in agony, but he knew that he agreed with the choice.

the power surge caused the three's injuries to begin healing.

Shunsui healed completely in just minutes. Yammammoto just had the many cuts on his body, and Utikate was healed on the surface, but not internally, when suddenly the Kido dissapeared and Retsu passed out. His arm dropped. and he began walking. there was blood across the entire Sereiti. Shinigami uniforms, blood, frozen and pooled gave tribute to the hundreds of slain shinigami. they shouldntve died. Jack had tried to take the General's position. And when he activated his Bankai, and tried merging with Hyorinmaru, but was rejected, His mind snapped. he began to beat Yammammoto, as well as everything else. Shinigami and soul alike died.

The man lashed out on everything, beating the captains to death, He brought out hyorinmaru's full strength, and cast a razor sharp hail upon the land, killing everyone in the sereitei, first, second, and fifth sectors of the Rukongi. The Razor hail demolished everything. the buildings, the land, even the protective kido spells.

He walked for miles, in a daze. the destruction around him was complete. HE began re-weaving the Kido spells about sereiti, as he was the only who could it the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hyorinmaru was in the sky above soul society. he looked at the destruction about. He was the ice guardian, a protector, and he was the cause of death for thousands of souls. it sickened him. he remembered the battle that had caused the destruction.

Jack had discovered a secret from the past, and he thought that he could use the secret against the General. He had blindly challenged his power, and at a final moment, tried merging with hyorinmaru, by force. Hyorinmaru wasnt a traditional zanpaktau, and the spell went incomplete, the man gained immense power, and with a cry began that hail, that destroyed everything.

Hyorinmaru had actually been losing his struggle against the merging when the elder man had had enough.

The General yammamoto released his bankai for the first time in a millenia, and showed jack why he was never scared. wh that the old man was the captain general. why he was in command.

He didnt teach him a lesson. he didnt beat him down so he could realize his mistake. he unleashed the torrential wave of his power. Directly into Jack's soul. And that was the end. yammamoto fell to a slumber from exhaustion, while Hyorinmaru, the blade part, rose into the sky solemnly. The healer woman showed up, and began healing the strange one, then the inured one brought the elder to her, she immediatly began healing him after yelling at the injured man.

an hour passed when a man showed up and did something, something he didnt ever think could be capable of someone. He gave up everything for the four survivors. he sacraficed his Soul chain, that linked him to his shinigami powers, and was the life force of his Zanpaktau. Something no soul would ever do, for it effected not only himself, but every life he would ever have beyond that time. making it impossible to ever be a Shinigami again.

Having been a zanpaktau himself, he heard the dying screams of Engetsu, the man's sword, and every lingering Zanpaktau about felt the sacrafice. all was silent. when the woman suddenly passed out. the diminishing chain breaking...the final scream of the man's soul. Hyorinmaru noted how the three being healed were going to live, and how however broken, the Soul chain of the man was intact. Somehow. He felt Engetsu reach out and grip the man'ssoul, latching onto the selfless man as he began walking away from the carnage.

High above the clouds, he stopped, and wrapping himself around the sword, he waited, making shure the sky of sereiti never snowed a bit, ever again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He Stopped one last time, and looked at his destroyed home.

He felt his presence waivering. And he turned to the gate.

And that was the last time Soul society would hear of Kurosaki Isshin for the next three hundred years. It was the last time he would get to see his home. he turned, and as he walked through the preipeice world, the entirety of Soul society, the real world, the preipeice world, Hueco Mundo, and any other demension, became silent.

As a man walked to a new destiny, who gave up everything, for the simplest reason of helping four souls live to see another day, even though only one was at real risk. Every soul in existence felt an overwhelming pride. A pride of Being Alive.

end.

This is a little flashback to the mysterious man who weilded hyorinmaru before toshiro.

im not gonna edit this so fuck off on the hate. Im almost done with the next real chapter, itll be up within the next24 hours prolly.


	6. Hot Drinks

Chapter 5, Hot Drinks

Groggily she sat up. She looked around her room. It had been a dream.

A great dream. She and Toshiro had left the diner, and they flew/ran through the air together. and they had parted on her windowsill like they had last night, but they had with a...

"Karin?" she looked to her twin Yuzu. she was at the door looking at her sister quizzicly.

"you were smiling.. care to tell why? her twin came in and sat on the bed. Karin looked at her. she knew she could tell her virtually anything. She knew she would never hurt would do the same.

"I had a really nice dream." she smiled again. Yuzu smiled.

"Come on, get ready. school's in an hour!" she hopped up and left, probably to make herself and their crazy father breakfast. She knew Karin didn't like breakfast.

She got ready for school. She left for school and had an uneventful day with her and Toshiro talking for most of the day in the back of the class after Toshiro completely outwitted their teacher leaving most of the class dumbstruck too. they talked during lunch, They played soccer together during their Sports class. She was bored in the two classes they didn't have with each other.

After school they left walking the same path they took the day before. Neither thinking about the two arrancar or school.

They turned a corner, to see the boys for yesterday standing around. She looked at him, and he just kept walking. Karin noticed how today there were none of the vulture-girls today.

when they noticed them walking they headed over to them. Toshiro just gave them a cold, blank look.

"yes?" was all he spoke. One of them looked at him then just sighed, they all looked defeated already.

"listen, we wanted to apologize about the other day." Karin was shocked to say the least.

"I wanted to say sorry about picking on you too Karin." one of the boys said. the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay?" She was confused. Toshiro nodded to them and grabbing Karin's hand started walking away.

They just left, they went to the diner and sat there drinking drinks, talking and doing their homework. it would become a daily ritual. They left the diner, saying goodbye to the smiling owners.

They were walking through a park barely a minute away from her house when he stopped. She looked at him, he was reading something off his cell phone.

He looked over at a house. It was big. and on the side of it, (separate from the actual home.) was a modified garage, made into an apartment.

"thats where ill be living for awhile apparently." they looked at each other. "Well I guess this is goodbye for today."

She looked at her feet. There was something needed said, from both teens.

"I wont be at school tomorrow." he said finally. She looked at him with a surprised face.

"sorry, but ive got some business i have to go see to tomorrow." he looked at her. "sorry"

"its okay," she said. "tomorrow i wont be at school either."

he looked at her questioningly.

"Its the day my mom Died. We all go visit her grave." He Jerked at this. His face unreadable.

He just nodded, said a final goodbye then marched off to get his things and move into his new home. She just smiled as he left, and walked home.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next day they all prepared a lunch together. everyone was silent in their own duties. It was strange with Ichigo gone, but it still felt the same. They all walked to the graveyard. silently.

By the time they reached the graveyard it was just about noon. Ominously, and chesily, a cloudfront had been rolling in, and it the moment it was slowly darkening the sky, yet half of it was still bright and sunny.

They sat about Masaki Kurosaki's grave, telling stories, mainly by their father. He was unusually happy, not energetic, but happy that day. when the day began coming to a close, and the clouds began darkening the sky fully, they began packing up. it began a light drizzle as they started to leave. When Karin saw a certain white haired boy, sitting on a bench in the distance. he was looking her way.

"Hey can i walk home alone today?" she looked at her family. her father nodded knowingly, and with a small waved and smile from Yuzu they walked off.

She turned and walked over to Toshiro.

"how long have you been here?" she asked, looking at him, raised eyebrow.

"A few hours. I was watching you and your family. you all looked pretty happy considering the day." She smiled solemnly. And looked back to her mothers grave.

"yeah were all at peace with her death, finally. but i don't think Ichigo and Yuzu arent completely over it." She looked back at him. he was looking back at her strangely. he held out his hand.

"come. i want to show you something." she took his hand, fingers lacing as they walked to the exit of the graveyard.

She was just starting to wonder where they might be going, when he suddenly stopped. she looked around. he was looking down at his feet. a different look on his face. he spoke.

"you know when a person dies, they usually forget everything of their previous life, except the name you were given right?" she nodded. they began walking. she felt different. they weren't leaving the graveyard. just going to an older part of it. She looked around. it was hard to see with the fog that had come in with the rain. they finally stopped, they were in front of a grave. she looked at it. it said Taro Yamada. She looked at him. he was staring intently at the headstone.

That was it. She was confused. she looked at the headstone to the right of the one they were at.

It said Taro Yamada. she looked to another headstone. Hanako Yamada.

"Toshiro, who is Taro Yamada?" she asked breaking the Icy silence.

"Taro Yamada is the name they used to give people when they could't be identified, and they had no name they could be given." he said stoically.

"So this grave is someone you loved?" she said a slight realization coming to mind. the grave must've been someone close to him. At the moment he seemed like he was doing his best not to breakdown. he must've loved them alot. he said usually when he talked about losing memories earlier. he must've retained them of this person.

"No. The grave... is...is..." he looked about to cry, it saddened her. she could see the sided of his eyes bunch, his face slightly reddening around his eyes. his voice was cracking. she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Its okay.." they stood like that for minutes. She felt his shoulders shaking. it saddened her. And she came as close to crying as she had ever in a long time. it hurt her to see her only friend like this. If she had seen his face when she said that, she would've burst into tears. It was the one time, the one time he ever let any emotion on his face. was when he visited the grave. He wished he would've forgot his life. but he strangely didn't. maybe because he died young and didn't have much to forget, that he remembered everything. living in Karakura. with his parents. when they were burned alive, destroying most of their bodies. they were unidentifiable. and only he knew who really lay beneath these headstones. he went to wrap his arms around himself. His arms ended up laying intwined with Karin's across his chest.

After over an our of standing there, Karin holding him, and him grasping her arms, in the silent patter of the rain, the word tore free. he didn't know if he meant to say it. if he wanted to or not.

"Mine." he dropped to his knees. Agony coursing through his being. Karin never let go.

A few tears leaked from her face. Mine. he had said mine. the grave want his mother's. Or father's, or Sister's, Or Brother's. or anyone else's. It. Was. His. It hurt. She never dreamed of being in this situation. she couldn't say anything. how could you possibly offer sympathies, to someone standing literally in front of their own grave? Their own, occupied grave. the only thing she thought she could do at the moment, was hold him all the tighter. Suddenly all bout them, in splotchy patches, the sunlight tore through the depressed clouds, hundreds of the beams shone all across Karakura. The light burning through the hopes of the depressing demons all about.

a beam of light shone upon the graveyard, the beam starting on a hill near the two, shining upon a nest of birds, as the first of three eggs hatched, breaking his tiny shell and crying in defiance against the storm.

As the light grew across the graveyard. lighting on the two, A man walked up to Karin from her trance. she looked over to him. She didn't want anyone to see her with tear tracks.

She was surprised to see her father standing there. a drink carrier in his hand. he wordlessly set the drinks down near them. she saw a K and a T written on the top of them. She stayed staring at the steam rising from the drinks, not noticing her dad walk off. she didn't even notice the fact that he was walking away.

Toshiro shifted. and got up after a long while. she stood with him. When she finally looked at his face, she didn't know what to think. his eyes and face weren't red and puffy, but his face had the faint lines of tear tracks, he had cried, she didn't think much of it. anyone would cry sitting on the ground, six feet above their own body. She grabbed the drinks, and handing one to him a confused look on his face, smiled at him. A truly rare smile, of one who had no idea of the pain you were in. but shared it in a strange way.

they smiled. they moved and sat down together, backs to some other persons headstone, looking at his sipping the two warm drinks.

"Eighty years ago." he began. she knew he was older than her by a bunch, but she also didn't care.

" Eighty years ago my parents were burned alive. they had been sitting at home, when a fight had broken out in a nearby home. the men somehow had caught the house on fire. and the blaze quickly burned the surrounding all wood houses. the blaze killed six people. i didn't die then because they were horrible people. i was chained in a small little shelter in our yard where they sent me when they had friends over to eat. I heard them scream and die. i felt the warmth of the fire even in the hole i was in."

She listened. knowing this was most likely the first time he ever told the story.

"The fire burned a tree near where i was. it collapsed on top of where i was. concealing my imprisonment. i stayed there alone, chained up for weeks, living off of water that was stored there for me. until one day it began raining. the place i was began filling, I would've drowned."

She sighed, taking a sip of her drink. at least he hadn't died in a horrible way like drowning or burning alive. he Continued however.

"because i didn't want to slowly drown, i wrapped the chain about my neck." her eyes widened. he didn't.

" It took every ounce of my strength not to get tup to breathe. it felt like forever. my head felt like it was on fire, my eyes bulging. every inch of my body hurt. until suddenly, everything felt normal. i didn't hurt. i could breathe, and there wasn't even a chain on my body keeping me to the wall. i had go tup. and looked at my own body, lying on the ground. it had shocked me. my body had still been moving, the death throes, moving my limbs in weird ways. i turned and ran out of the place. the blocked entrance didn't stop me. because i was a plus by then. i was like that for thirty six years. i had been chained to myself. it made no sense. i still don't know why i was never targeted by a hollow. but forty three years ago, Matsumoto actually showed up, being a new shinigami then. and preformed a soul burial on me. i don't think she knows it was me then, or now, and i don't want her knowing."

he looked at her, his quick story finished. she couldn't believe it. he had hung himself. he couldntve been fifteen then she thought. and the way he did it...terrible.

"enough of all this." he rose. stretching his back. he turned and looked at her, and giving her the same look they gave each other the other night on her rooftop, they stayed like that for a minute.

"how about we go get something to eat? he asked. "well go do something fun afterwards."

She stared at him, did he just ask her out on...a Date? he shifted a bit. he held out his arm.

"I guess you could say that..." she didn't realize she had whispered the last part. she just nodded.

She Reached up, and took his hand.

XxxXxxXXxxXxxX

Poof! another chapter!

thanks

Icedragonshiki-sorry ive been misspelling Karakura, I had no idea it was wrong.

Every shadow has its twin- Isshin is a great dad hehhe.

winkkikyo

your reviews, and views are appreciated. at least all this isnt just boredom taking up space.

huh...now to edit this thing...I wish I had a BETA TO HELP! *wink wink*

heh I just bought two square fifteen inch kicker solo barracks for my grand Cherokee... and guys, its an amazing experience. you should all try it.


End file.
